1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for winding an electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries having a single battery cell packaged in a pack type may be used for various portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones or camcorders, for example. High capacity batteries may be used as a power source for motor drives, such as in electric bikes, electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles, for example.
Rechargeable batteries may be classified into different types, such as cylindrical batteries and prismatic batteries. The rechargeable battery is generally constructed by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween in a case together with an electrolyte.
An electrode assembly may be fabricated by winding a stack including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator into a jelly roll shape. In the course of winding the electrode assembly, tension applied to the electrode plates may vary according to the angle of a mandrel, which may degrade quality of the electrode assembly. Therefore, there is a need to develop means for improving winding quality of the electrode assembly.